BlogClan 2 Wikia talk:BlogClan Charart/Charart Approval
This is the approval page. This was made a subpage to avoid clutter on main stream. Post your art here in the following example: Art ~ Kit ~~~~ Something near that. OKAY THIS IS IMPORTANT. If someone gives you a suggestion like, 'blur the stripes', and you have to update it, well, go and update the image, and once you finish, DO NOT CREATE A WHOLE NEW FILE FOR THE UPDATE. This causes unnecessary clutter in the wiki photo library AND a messed up approval page. No. What you do once you update your art, go to the image file,( or click on the art to go to the file), click File History tab, scroll to the bottom, and click Upload a new version of this file. Upload your updated version and the image will show up as updated. To inform the committee members, in your image section, say something like, Re-uploaded, Re-ups, Fixed, you name it, anything that indicates you fixed the image. =Archives= Accepted 1 ---- Apprentice Blank - Comments before Approval Not my best but I tried. It's excellent quality :) If you'd like, I can test it out for you. Oh, you're my best friend, in a world we must defend... 17:48, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Sure. I ran into some patches that stayed transparent on the blank even after I fill-bucketed it's area, might have to fix that. Otherwise all good. {I used pixlr to test fyi} Oh, you're my best friend, in a world we must defend... 21:37, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Maybe you could add legs on the other side? -- Fixed -- Fixed; made it bigger, changed some stuff -- The paws are a bit cut off... Fixed -- Comments before approval? -- Kit Blank Sorry it's so big and you have to scroll and zoom D: Isk how to fix it but if you do please fix it Maplecookie (talk) 16:42, August 13, 2016 (UTC)Maplecookie Fixed. It looks lovely but PLEASE upload it as a png file. Right now, it is jpg. If you wouldn't mind too, please remove the words kit blank. They will be used for fursonas and it wouldn't fit to have the words kit blank on a fursona image. OKay I turned it into a png and got rid of kit blank :) Maplecookie (talk) 16:42, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Are you ready for overcritical Wollow? There's a little spot between the eye and the hair thing that's a bit annoying to color in. Wollow couldn't find anything else bad about the blank that she can complain about, so that means it's really good. Also, there's a dash above the nose and other dashes on the blank, were those intentional? the critical There are many single pixel gaps. Try filling it in with the paint bucket tool (if your program has one), and you'll notice many uncolored pixels. Fill those in with black and that should be good. Pretty much the clearest way to see it, is the paint bucket tool, but once you finish filling in the empty pixels, use the wand tool and select the colored parts you filled in with the paint bucket and press delete. But don't delete the lineart! Sorry if that was confusing. -- Well, the dash above the nose was interested final, if the other dashes were near the eyes those were probably failed lashes �� i did notice that spot when I practiced filling in, I'll maybe try and fix it later, what uncolored pixels? On Pixlr everything except the eyes, noseand two of the legs get colored, and you can fill those in, �� Maplecookie (talk) 16:43, August 16, 2016 (UTC)meow But it's pretty hard work for someone doing coloring it in. Just my opinion, that it could be done in the blank itself. I have a screenshot of the uncolored pixels. - Pixlr always does it to me on all my drawings, its weird :/ and how did the eye highlights get colored in? Maplecookie (talk) 21:26, August 16, 2016 (UTC)Confuzzled Idk but are you going to color black in the uncolored spots? You don't have to but it makes it easier for the artists coloring it in... I could fix it if Cookie agrees. No actually it's a rule only the person who reserved it can work on it...sorry. You can only work on it if Maple withdraws. Nvm I changed it yea you can do it for her if she agrees I'll try amd fix it but if I can't wollow can do it :P Elder Blank This is the elder blank. It's transparent/made in Pixlr. Please let me know if I need to tweak it! Feel free to test it out! Thanks, Oh, you're my best friend, in a world we must defend... 17:45, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Aaah nice! I tested it out and it works! :D Question: Are those under the cat supposed to be leaves? Nope, those are it's feet. I draw bad feet for any animal. Oh, you're my best friend, in a world we must defend... 21:38, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Maybe you should try to connect the legs to the cat? Redid legs. At least I tried. Oh, you're my best friend, in a world we must defend... 23:21, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Ooh, nice! Overcritical Wollow can't find anything else about this cat, which is code for "Amazing blank!" There are many uncolored pixel blanks inside the lineart. -- Also, fill the inside of the lineart as white. DO NOT MAKE ANYWHERE ELSE WHITE. Will do when I have Pixlr access! Oh, you're my best friend, in a world we must defend... 15:07, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Okay, I've colored the inside white. Oh, you're my best friend, in a world we must defend... 20:06, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Comments before approval? Looks ready Actually I tested it and there are a few uncolored pixels I noticed too, I think it must be some effect of the brush I used. I don't know how to fix it {I guess you could if you know how}. Oh, you're my best friend, in a world we must defend... 18:53, August 26, 2016 (UTC) I have a suggestion: use the paint bucket tool and color inside it a color of your choice. You should see the uncolored pixels now. Color them all black. Once you are done, take the paint bucket tool again and do it white. Then re-upload :) Leader Blank Here is my blank, I have another leader one stored on my laptop, if you like. SOMEONE PLZ HELP ME WITH MY SIGNATURE!!!!!! - MOONPAW 06:40, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Nice! I'll test it out soon and also I could make you a signature if you want? Thanks! SOMEONE PLZ HELP ME WITH MY SIGNATURE!!!!!! - MOONPAW 01:37, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Great blank! (Moon Edit: who wrote this?) Apparently the background is a very transparent white. Could that and the extra black in one of the legs and around the image be fixed? the critical Also, there are many uncolored pixels inside the blank. Please color them black. I fixed as much as I could. Moonpaw the Magikarp 04:13, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Wait the background isn't supposed to be white...only inside the lineart it should be that way :/ There are also still uncolored pixels How do I chane the background so it is not white? Just asking. Moonpaw the Magikarp 22:38, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Use the wand tool, select the white background and press delete Hmm... dsen't seem to be working :/ I tried both the delete button and the thing on the drop down menu,b tu did not work. 23:24, September 7, 2016 (UTC)23:24, September 7, 2016 (UTC)~~ Hmmm....maybe....you could erase with the eraser tool? It would take time but it would work.... YAYYY!!!!!! I did it! When I orignally uploaded it, it had a tranparent backround, but it was a screenshot with .png added later. I also re-did the eyes and tail. Moonpaw the Magikarp 02:45, September 11, 2016 (UTC) Good but there are some unfilled pixels; can you color them black? Senior Warrior Blank Here's the Senior Warrior blank. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to add it to this page, so I'm sorry if I wasn't supposed to. Hope it's okay! Icestar22 (talk) 18:46, August 22, 2016 (UTC) (My signature didn't work when I tried to paste it.) Please upload as png file Darn, sorry. I thought I was supposed to upload it as jpg. I should've checked. I'll do that tonight! Icestar22 (talk) 20:14, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Medicine Cat Apprentice Blank Sorry this took me so long to make, and this probably doesn't work on Paint apps. Delete or edit this if you guys want. Please erase the white outside of the lineart -- 23:30, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Also is this drawn on paper? It can't because blanks are for people using computer art programs so it needs to be done in computer art.